


APH | 露中 | 夏天过去后

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * Inspired by The Secret Life of Walter Mitty* Human AU；摄影师&杂志社编辑——————旧文搬运，作于2015.3





	APH | 露中 | 夏天过去后

 

王耀跑步冲过瓷砖地面的一楼大厅，尽头处的垂直电梯正令人绝望地缓缓合拢着。  
“恩，周一早上？”  
他感激地看着伸手阻拦住电梯的亚瑟•柯克兰，挤进了奇迹般地还没超重的电梯之中。“老天……多谢。”  
英国人向他报以苦笑，“不客气……愿你今天都这么好运吧。”  
“发生了什么？”他疑惑地看着对方。  
“我们被收购了，你还不知道？就在这个周末。”  
两天前。王耀迅速地回忆着。他那时在做什么？和弟弟妹妹们在一起？  
“过渡期的主管会在等会儿的晨会上讲话。”话音刚落，电梯门就打开了。王耀跟着他的同事走到走廊上。今天的办公室看上去乱糟糟的，大家都在不安地小声说着话。  
“我们会被遣散么？”  
“暂时不会，我想，至少要等大家弄出最后一期杂志来——”  
他和亚瑟并肩走到茶水间。只有装着咖啡的两个水壶了。没有茶。  
他们同时叹了口气。  
亚瑟开始自暴自弃地为自己搞一杯咖啡，他看着亚瑟的动作，突然回味出刚刚的对话里有一个可怕的细节。  
“最后一期？”  
亚瑟把杯子从唇边挪开。“确切地说，是最后一期纸质版。今后将是ONLINE.”  
王耀随着英国人手指的方向看去。房间对面墙壁上的标志已经被更换好了，原本的杂志标题LOGO下面多了一行无衬线的小字：online.  
"天哪，他们动作真快。"他竭力想笑出来，但想必自己的脸色并不比亚瑟好上多少。  
“我们得去会议室了。”亚瑟像喝药般咽下了所有的咖啡，向他眨了眨眼睛，“你是胶片经理，他们肯定会想和你谈谈。”

* * *

半个小时之后，他们一前一后地走出了会议室，脸色不可思议地变得更加憔悴了。  
“只有三周，离成品递交的时间，”亚瑟握紧了手指，又缓缓松开，好像在努力说服自己不要去杀人，“说真的，他们知道做一本杂志是怎么回事儿么？”  
“显然我们不能那么指望。”王耀苦笑一声，“好了，快去抓你手下那些小鸭子们，用力压榨他们写点儿东西来填满版面吧，大家都能理解的，毕竟是——”  
亚瑟接过他的话，“没错，毕竟是最后一次了。你呢？你的任务还好吧？”  
杂志封面。  
“我不知道，”他用揉了揉眉心，“老天，你们肯定不会相信，我有三天没收到那家伙的任何消息了。也许他已经死了。”  
亚瑟在这个早晨第一次笑出声来。“他可是和你合作了8年的搭档！死了，真的？”  
谁知道呢。王耀故作轻松地耸了耸肩，但他仍能听到在他身体内部轻轻回响的声音：  
今后就没有机会了，你应该试着去找到他。见一面也好。  
“你的手机。”亚瑟提醒道。  
他才意识到正在他外套口袋里振动的小东西。屏幕已经被点亮了。一封新邮件。  
他拉开菜单，弹窗“噗嘟”一声跃到他眼前，伴随着这样的短语：

收件箱[1]，来自Брагинский

永远不要在背后谈论它人。他想着，不禁笑了。这家伙会给他发一张照片么，正好能解决最后一期杂志封面的那种？  
他八年来的搭档，外景摄影师伊万•布拉金斯基总是在地球上到处乱跑。尽管看过这个俄国人的无数张作品，包括自拍像，但在实际生活中，他们还未曾谋面过。  
照片的预览终于加载出来了。一片白色。配文如下：

正在高纬度的大陆上追逐太阳。为了免于我这辈子遇到过的最好的人又死于好奇心，我可以告诉你，这是火车外高高的雪墙。

“哦，这可不行，”他自言自语着，没法不弯起嘴角，“万尼亚，这一张真的是你拍的？太糟了。”

* * *

第二天一醒来，王耀做的就是从床头柜上拿起手机。  
昨晚，他给伊万写了一封电邮，简单说明了杂志即将停刊——好吧，是指纸质版的停刊——的事实，并询问能不能与他见一面，以便商讨最后一张封面的安排。  
有回信了。王耀暗自揣测着他们之间可能有的时差。伊万已经起床了么？是不是一边吃着早饭，一边给他写了回信？  
不过，收到回复的快乐很快被它的具体内容冲走了。  
伊万不想见他。或者按那家伙的原句，是“我一直与你保持着距离是有其理由的，想要见面？很好，足够聪明的话，你总有办法找到我。”  
聪明……这和聪明有什么关系？伊万给了他很多线索以供他解谜么。  
咔哒。脑子中的齿轮啮合到一起，飞快地转动起来。那些照片。  
他飞快地从床垫里跳出来，打开电脑。他有一个文件夹，放着伊万一年来交给他的所有稿件，或者是更加无聊的电邮配图。有的景色很普通，构图也极其简单，根本无法判断出是在哪儿拍摄的，但会涉及到城市景象，或是画面中出现文字，徽标时，就不一样了。  
王耀打开浏览器，开始搜索那些关键词。  
索洛韦茨基群岛。摩尔曼斯克。弗拉基米尔。下诺夫哥罗德。喀山。叶卡捷琳堡。伊尔库茨克。赤塔。后贝尔加斯克。  
每个经停的城市被戳上红宝石色的图钉标记之后，行程的走向几乎是呼之欲出。  
“你要来海拉尔了。”他盯着屏幕。  
王耀曾经去过一次海拉尔，在冬天。零下三十度的晚上可是很难忘的。  
但还好，现在很温暖。夏天刚刚过去，还有花没来得及开呢。  
“告诉我，你抵达呼伦贝尔的日期。”他写完一句话的回信，重新打开手机，想让亚瑟帮他向人事部请假。  
然后他意识到原本的人事部已经解散了。过渡期主管的电话无论是他还是亚瑟，都还不知道。  
在他沉思的时候，电话已经被接通了，亚瑟的声音从听筒里传来。  
“耀？你又要迟到了么？”  
“不，”他一秒之内就做好了决定，“我要翘班。”

* * *

出发之前就有人和他说过，巴盟有很多向日葵，因此，他订了车票而非机票。火车沿线也确实没有让他失望。  
向日葵总是追逐着太阳，好像在为自己索取王冠。八月将要结束，北方的天气开始转冷，反而更让人觉得温暖的珍贵。以及水。干渴的风总是在喝水，晚上放着的小半杯水，一觉醒来，就干涸了。  
干燥的风里阳光更加明亮。这是真的，不是“似乎”。  
王耀抵达海拉尔时，就是那么一个好天。  
然后，最终的问题变成了，要如何找到他未曾谋面的朋友呢。  
徒劳无功的第三个早上过去后，王耀不得不承认，拿着照片试图找到一个人是很困难的，哪怕你还知道那人的名字。  
三个礼拜，他只剩不到一半的时间了。可恶的伊万还在电邮上不紧不慢地与他交锋着。  
您何必要来找我呢，莫非是爱上我了？  
不。王耀在内心辩驳着。那只是……好奇。一种温柔的好奇。  
今天是两张照片，但我敢说，直到明天日落，耀还是找不到我的。  
哦老天，别取笑我了。他几乎想苦笑。  
你会很早很早就醒来，看着天空渐渐变亮么？  
没有任何特征的晨曦照片吝啬地拒绝了给他帮助。他关上信箱。  
如果我早起的话，会抓到你么？  
没人给他回答。

* * *

迫于亚瑟几乎是天天电话轰炸他回来工作的压力，王耀总算是去买了返程票。  
街区尽头有一座小小的喷泉，还有一个小小的公园。金色的秋叶和阳光的碎片随着风的方向在他眼前纷纷坠落。他将手放在额前，以挡住这些过分明亮的东西。  
“先生！”  
他恍惚了一下，才发现一边的角落里坐着个人：便携的小凳子，毛毯，守在一只中长焦的相机后面。  
“对不起？”他面带歉意地走过去，“我刚刚站着的不是地方？”  
“不是你的错，”那个大个子叹了一口气，“你当然有理由出现在那里，毕竟这不是我的公园。”  
“很抱歉我毁了你的照片。”和摄影师打交道已久，他明白要拍出一张好照片自有其难处。凝固的瞬间背后是漫长的等待。  
“你毁了我原本打算的延时摄影，”对方抬起手，揉了揉眉心，“不过，这一张也不算很糟糕。”  
见摄影师示意他去看刚刚的取景框里的东西，他弯下腰。  
“我没想到你很上镜。你刚刚知道这儿有一架相机么。”  
这张照片变成了拍他的。但王耀却因为另一个原因对它感到熟悉。  
“你是伊万么？那个正在捉弄他的搭档的伊万•布拉金斯基？”  
那个下午他们说了很多话。之前旅途上的见闻，杂志未卜的前程，最后一期封面应当是什么样的。  
“你能不能同意我一个请求？”  
“你说。”  
“在这最后一个月的相片里选一张吧。大家肯定都想记住这个时间点。”  
“明天，你能把照片冲洗出来给我看么？”  
“那没问题。”

* * *

他们约定好在昨天的公园里碰面。王耀提早来了，没想到伊万比他来得更早。戴着围巾的俄国人手里拿着一只鼓鼓囊囊的信封。  
“一整个月你都停不下来摁快门啊。”他笑道，想从对方的手里拿过那叠相片。但伊万忽然拉住了他的手。  
他的重心被拽走了，还没反应过来，就倒在了覆满落叶的地上。眨了眨眼睛，现在，看见的是天空了。  
“喂，你干什么——”  
伊万伸出一只手，拦住了试图爬起身的他。“嘘，看。”  
“什么？”  
“突然想看看天空。”伊万用孩子般的语调说，“别说话啦，没有云朵的天空是很容易害羞的。”  
你想让我陪着你看？他想着，想不明白伊万的任性，但他也不反感。  
这时，伊万终于把信封递给他了。  
“我可以看？”他犹豫地拆着封口，“有你特别喜欢的么，你可以告诉我。”  
“倒数第二张。不，不许耍花样，”伊万握住了他的手指，“从前往后看，这些就是我今年的八月。”  
他匆匆地看过伊万今年夏天的最后三十一天。倒数第二张……他不由自主地惦记着那个画幅。会是什么呢。  
“就是它。”  
王耀愣住了，不仅仅是因为伊万喊住了他。这一张，这一张不是别的人。  
是昨天的他。  
“这不是为我准备的笑话吧？”他转身盯着伊万的眼睛，“你特别喜欢这一张？”  
“没错，”伊万扭开了脸，重新望着天空。他的手臂抬着，手背搁在前额上。这让他看不清他的表情了。“你看，我之前不愿与你见面，现在我终于被告知那是多么大的一个错误。”  
“你在说什么呢。”  
“我以前都不知道……好啦，从此之后，你眼睛的那个棕褐色会叫我难过了。”  
“伊万？”  
“别问是什么意思，聪明的小狐狸，别明知故问。”  
之前，他们在电邮中往来的一句话忽然涌了上来。那个清澈的句子浸透了他的心。  
莫非是爱上我了？  
他当初可没想到这个句子想要一声回音。  
“哦……最开始总是好奇，不是么？”他望着天空中被微风冲淡的蓝色。“直到某一个瞬间，事情才会变得不一样。”  
“你在回答我的问题么，耀？”伊万歪过脑袋，微笑着看着他。  
当然了。“ 就是你摁下快门的那一刻。”  
“这一张？”伊万的指尖拈起拍着他的那张。  
他笑着摇了摇头。早得多呢，万尼亚。“是第一张，八年前了。”  
那个画幅就像一块窗子，我看见有个孩子站在窗后面，他的心意是如此明白，会让人不由自主地走近过去。  
“我说真的，你那时就开始打动我的心了。”  
伊万又朝他笑了，并伸出手，碰了碰他的脸。“你这么说，是想叫我不要难过么？”  
他看着伊万的眼睛，伊万的眼睛里也映着他的影子。  
在彼此凝视中，他听到伊万说道，“可它们真的很美。你的眼睛。”

 

Fin


End file.
